


The Adventures of Death Stare and Captain Big Hair

by KirstenGoodkin



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Captain Big Hair, Death Stare, F/M, Superheroes, camanda, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstenGoodkin/pseuds/KirstenGoodkin
Summary: When Death Stare gets hurt on the job, Captain Big Hair swooshes in and saves her, starting a connection that could endure anything.





	The Adventures of Death Stare and Captain Big Hair

A lightning strike pounds on the ground, throwing Death Stare over from her stance on top of a car. She winces as her body hits the ground, but she instantly lifts herself up, glaring at the invisible entity who caused the strike. She knew that The Stinger was up there, but he was untraceable as always. 

"Death Stare?" She hears behind her. When she turns, she sees a fellow pair of crime fighters, a duo who call themselves The Teasers. They have powers to seduce anything and anyone, and convincing said person to do whatever they want. 

"Teasers. What are you two doing here?" The girls shift their weights onto on leg, cocking out their hips, emphasizing their tight bodysuits. Death Stare suspects that they want to help; they rarely ever work alone, because while their powers are strong they aren't always enough to defeat the violence that a villain has already stirred. 

"We were wondering if you needed anything," the smaller, raven-haired girl states. Death Stare rolls her eyes—she's not in the market for a partner. 

"I work alone, ladies. Everyone should know that by now." 

Just as Death Stare is about to turn around and return to her base to attempt to track The Stinger once again, she gets stopped abruptly. 

"You sure about that, Stretch?" Captain Big Hair stands tall in front of her, chest puffed out, hair sticking straight up. Death Stare smirks.

"You can stop calling me Stretch, Big Hair. Everyone gets it. I'm tall. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm not in the market for anyone's help. Like I told The Teasers: I work alone."

Captain Big Hair looks skeptical. 

"How long have you been tracking The Stinger? He—or she—is all you've worried about for weeks. We are all kinda worried about you..."

"You don't need to be, Jimmy Neutron. I've been trying to do my job in defeating villains, I suggest you all do the same so we can get rid of this guy as fast as possible."

Death Stare storms around him and continues her walk back to her base, but she hears a boom in the air... And everything goes black.

"Death Stare!" Captain Big Hair screams, running to her side. He tries to shake her awake, and her eyes flutter, but don't open. She had been struck by The Stinger. 

With as much delicacy as possible, he slips his arms under her and lifts her off the ground, and instead of walking in the direction of Death Stare's base, which is blocks away, Captain Big Hair decides to take her somewhere else. 

When Death Stare's eyes flutter open hours later, she flies into a fast panic, thoughts rushing in question as to where she is and how she got there. With a pounding head and beating heart, she hoists herself up out of the bunk, and looks down to find her trademark white dress gone, replaced with a (men's?!) shirt and boxer shorts. 

Walking through a door that leads to another room, she finds a shirtless man with tall hair in a makeshift kitchen. Her heart thrashes against her rib cage, wondering if she was in captivity of a villain who wants to expose her. 

"Oh, you're awake." The man turns around, and looks very familiar with his green eyes and sharp jaw and—

"Captain Big Hair?" Death Stare questions. The man nods. 

"In the flesh. But if you want, I mean, I know this might be weird but—"

"But what?"

"You can call me Cameron." 

Death Stare's jaw falls open. The HOTCC (Heroes of the City Committee) made a decision long ago that they would never reveal their true identity's to each other. There was no need to; none of them worked together, no one was a team. It was less personal and more business that way, and the business was fighting crime and defeating the evil. 

"I know that I am technically not allowed to say that. But it's just you and me, and, I thought that in return for me saving your life you wouldn't report me or anything."

While Captai— Cameron goes on about what happened and how he brought her back to his base, her eyes trace his face and bare torso, taking in what the man looks like beneath the flashy super suit and mask. 

He wasn't hideous. He was attractive by society's standards... And hers, too. 

"I don't know what to say," she says. 

"How about, 'Hi, Cameron. It's nice to meet the real you. My name is...?'"

"Death Stare," she says instantly, like a reflex. He chuckles; a beautiful, low, joyful chuckle.

"The one on your birth certificate, unless your parents knew you were gonna—"

"Kirsten." Her voice draws out. She almost gasps, it feels like she hasn't said her name in so long. Heroes have reached a point where they are constantly fighting crime and finding villains, even living in their own little district of the city where they can be in their hero forms in public. 

"That's a beautiful name." 

For the first time in too long, Kirsten blushes, and she feels like a shy teenager all over again. 

"Thanks, uh... Did I just wake up in your bed?"

"Yeah."

"Well where did you sleep?" 

"Right next to you," he says, like it's the most normal thing in the world. Kirsten's eyes glow with fury, as if they are about to strike, and Cameron shields himself with his arms. "Whoa whoa whoa, I slept on top of the covers, thank you very much. Can you tell your eyes to stand down?"

Kirsten realizes what she's doing and squeezes her eyes shut, calming herself down.

"Sorry. It's a habit." They fall into silence, her eyes shifting around the small studio that acts as Captain Big Hair's base. When her eyes return to him, she sees he has been staring at her the whole time. It makes her rock on her feet and wrap her arms around herself. 

"So, do you, uh, want some breakfast? You got hit pretty hard by Stinger, I would think you should have some nourishment."

Death Stare then notices the sweet smell in the air and peers around Cameron to see a large pan with slices of French bread frying; French toast, a meal that she loves but hasn't eaten in ages. 

"That sounds... Really nice." Cameron's eyes light up. "I don't know what else I've been eating besides instant ramen and canned tuna. I haven't really prioritized genuine meals." 

"Well then, allow me to feed you the best French toast you have eaten in your life. Instead of syrup, I prefer to put chocolate-hazelnut spread on it, and it compliments it perfectly."

"You put chocolate-hazelnut spread on it? That's one of my favorite foods," Kirsten mumbles, suddenly feeling out of place and like she's missed out on so much in the past month. 

Captain Big Hair slides a plate in front of her and maneuvers around the table to sit next to her. 

"So, Kirsten; tell me your story."

~###~

"...And that's where we're gonna stop for tonight, JoJo."

Kirsten's daughter's face falls and she starts whining;

"No, momma, please! I want to hear more!"

The mother of the six year old smiles and shakes her head, smoothing over the wild hairs on her daughter's scalp. 

"Tomorrow night, baby. You've gotta have something to look forward to, huh?" 

The little girl grumbles and crosses her arms dramatically, and all Kirsten can do is giggle, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Okay, Love. Sleep tight, I'm going to send Daddy in."

"I'm gonna tell him all about how mean you're being!" 

Kirsten leaves Joanna's room to see Cameron in the hallway already, smirking. 

"Death Stare and Captain Big Hair? I can sue you for that. I came up with them, so I technically own the rights to them."

"... Cam, I'm your wife." The brunette man shakes his head, hair bouncing just as Kirsten pictured when telling Joanna her bedtime story.

"Still. You're lucky I don't trademark them," he chuckles. Kirsten wraps her arms around his neck and he follows suit, hands slipping around her hips. 

"Why were you out here so soon?" Kirsten asks, leaning in and pecking her husbands lips, giving him a dorky smile.

"I barely got out 'once upon a time' before he was out. So I got to hear you tell Jo her story, and I must say, I am impressed. Just a few questions..."

"Shoot."

"The Teasers were Camille and Amanda?" Cameron's wife nods. "And The Stinger was..."

"The obvious," Kirsten pipes in. Cameron smiles.

"Yeah, the obvious. But, I gotta ask, are ya gonna throw Linus in the mix? God, you forgot Maggie and Fisher too! They would be up in arms if I told them about your cruel exclusion." 

Kirsten starts laughing, but leans in and laughs into his neck, trying to muffle the sound and avoid waking Derek and possibly Joanna. 

"Well, I'm going to have to tell Jo more because apparently I'm just that good of a story teller. So I'll fit them in tomorrow." 

"That sounds perfect. But, I also have to know, what's going to happen to Captain Big Hair and Death Stare?" 

Faking a train of thought, Kirsten taps her finger on her chin and a large grin forms on her lips. 

"They become a fierce team that no one saw coming. A lot of obstacles get in their way, especially with the higher counsel of the HOTCC and other villains, but they end up saving each other. Like always." 

Cameron fills with warmth, looking down at his wife and thinking that his life couldn't have gone a better direction. 

"Like always?"

His wife nods adamantly. 

"Like always."

~###~


End file.
